1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cross groove plunging constant velocity joints.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cross groove plunging constant velocity joint races of the prior art require a series of operations to form the inner and outer races, and further operations to finish the races to provide an acceptable bearing surface. U.S. Pat Nos. 5,222,914 and 5,368,523 to Mazziotti demonstrate efforts to provide replaceable inserts for ball grooves in a constant velocity joint. The inserts comprise semicircular pieces which are retained within recesses of a hub member using a clamping method, where a retaining ring axially retains the inserts in recesses of the race using a plurality of bolts to hold the ring against the hub member.
The bearing designs shown in the Mazziotti patents listed above require the inserts to be precisely machined on the inside diameter to form the raceway. These inserts require further precise machining operations to form the outer surface to fit in the recesses of the joints. Furthermore, the length of the inserts is a critical dimension, as are the width of the retaining ring and the torque on the bolts to retain the inserts, as these characteristics will affect the play in the bearing assembly.
It would be desirable to provide a constant velocity joint having a plurality of race members usable in a state requiring a minimum number of dimensional controls in finished operations, and in particular, a race member which is usable as-formed without subsequent finishing operations.